In recent years, light-emitting diodes (hereinafter, LED) attract the attention because the LEDs consume lower power and have longer operating lives in various light sources. For example, there is proposed a LED light module, on which plural LEDs are mounted. In such a LED module, a reflective film (an insulating layer) for reflecting an emitted light emitted from a LED is formed on an uppermost layer. A light-emitting element mounting area (a land), on which the LED is mounted, is formed so that the light-emitting element mounting area is exposed on the reflective film. Further, a plating film is formed to improve connection reliability between the light-emitting element mounting area and the LED mounted on the light-emitting element mounting area. These are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-092011 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-319074.